Híbridos del Cielo
by Mark157Issei
Summary: Cuando nosotros dos fuimos desechados por el simple hecho de ser híbridos es la peor acción que pudieron cometer porque hubo perdona que nos acogieron y ahora les ver lo mucho que valemos nosotros somos Issei y Vali sinceramente mal summary pero es el primer fanfiction que hago denle oportunidad va a ver lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Híbridos Del cielo**

Prólogo

PoV Issei

Bueno como les puedo contar mi situación actual es que sinceramente estoy en un momento bastante desagradable para empezar me llamo Issei sólo Issei no tengo apellido porque hasta ahora no sabía quienes eran mis padres siempre supe lo que era una rara combinación Ángel Caído y demonio además de que tengo que soportar a un Dragón que se cree la gran cosa y sólo lo veo durmiendo como lo ha estado haciendo desde siempre otro dato curioso es que me acabo de enterar que soy un hijo bastardo ya se me hacía raro el porque andaba moribundo en las calles aunque no era el único me acompañaba mi amigo hermano adoptivo mayor Vali el si sabía su descendencia pero igual fue desechado por ser un híbrido curioso ¿no? Ambos portadores de dos seres de los más poderosos del mundo desechados por ser unos híbridos bastardos pero que más da no todo en nuestra vida fue malo cuando sólo teníamos 2 míseros putos años andábamos en la calle pero alguien nos encontró y lo que según ustedes pensaran que es malo ntramos con un exorcista pero ustedes pensaran ¿el exorcista matará a dos pobres bebes? Pues lamentablemente casi nos mata de no ser porque se arrepintió viéndonos que nosotros estábamos desamparados en éste pútrido mundo así que decidió llevarnos a la iglesia del Vaticano, pero resultó ser que ese exorcista era un ángel y fue directo al cielo con nosotros en sus brazos. Uno castaño con un mechón albino y ojos azules que era yo y un albino de ojos azules que es mi compañero de batallas hermano y mejor amigo Vali, cuando ese exorcista llegó al cielo inmediatamente muchos Ángeles quisieron asesinarnos pero dicho exorcista explico que nos iba a custodiar hasta llegar con los 4 serafines que son Michael, Gabriel, Uriel y Raphael.

Cuando el exorcista se presentó a ellos el primero el preguntar fue Raphael

-¿Por qué traes a dos demonios Dulio? sabes que eso está prohibido y podemos castigarte de manera severa- dijo muy serio Raphael

-Raphael-Sama se que está en contra de las reglas pero estos dos niños estaban en Venecia tirados en la calle moribundos, se que son demonios y uno es mitad caído pero, ellos parecen que fueron desechados porque por su esencia uno parece que es Lucifer y otro quien sabe pero los traje porque ambos poseen una [Longinus], y al parecer son el divine dividing y el boosted gear.-dijo con su habitual calma

-¿Cómo que tirados en Venecia? Como pueden desechar a dos pobres niños sabemos que son demonios y además pueden ser nos fieles si los tenemos es cuestión de que utilizamos los [Brave Saints] en ellos y podemos purificarlos en Ángeles y a la vez pueden utilizar poder demoníaco y uno con la inteligencia de los caídos es una oportunidad única-dijo Uriel calmado.

-Pero Michael si eso se puede yo puedo entrenarlos apenas los he conocido y ya siento cariño por ellos puede utilizar mis cartas en ellos y así conmigo pueden estar tranquilos sin que los molesten-dijo Gabriel emocionada

-Puede ser buena idea Gabriel pero que cartas utilizarías en ellos porque se que los vas a cuidar muy bien sólo falta ese pequeño detalle-Puede ser buena idea Gabriel pero que cartas utilizarías en ellos porque se que los vas a cuidar muy bien sólo falta ese pequeño detalle- dijo Michael con su habitual sonrisa.

-Pues al pequeño castañito lo voy a llamar Issei y le voy a poner la carta de [Rey] mientras que el otro parece un descendiente directo de Lucifer ni modos creo que perderán al último Lucifer porque en efecto es su esencia y lo llamaré Vali y el será el [As] de corazones con sus respectivas Longinus se que serán seres importantes y yo quiero estar con ellos cuando lo sean- dijo con una enorme felicidad Gabriel

Bueno ya dejando de lado esa plática de como fue en que Valí y yo nos convertimos en Ángeles no en un 100 por ciento yo tengo 98% Ángel, 1% Demonio y 1% Caído mientras que Vali tiene el 99% Ángel y 1% Demonio

Dejando todavía sin descubrir cómo es que provengo de un ángel caído y un demonio soy actualmente el [Rey] de Corazones de Gabriel y actualmente Hijo Adoptivo de Michael se preguntaran ¿Por qué de Michael y no de Gabriel? Pues la única manera de permanecer en el cielo era siendo hijo de él por el [Sistema] actualmente domino el Boosted Gear a la perfección al igual que Valí con el Divine Dividing pero eso es historia para después.

Nuestros Nombres son Issei y Vali y no lo olviden somos los Híbridos del Cielo.

 _ **Bueno chicos yo soy Mark156issei y éste es mi primer fanfiction he estado pensando miles de hacer mi primer fanfiction porque no quiero decepcionar a ninguno pero ahora lo siguiente:**_

 _ **1.-Los capítulos los puedo hacer largos o cortos, pueden dejar su review para eso**_

 _ **2.- Este no será un Harem exactamente Valí e Issei sólo tendrán 2 parejas respectivamente**_

 _ **3.- Los capítulos los puedo subir cada dos o 3 días depende de lo bueno que esté funcionando mi computadora**_

 _ **4.-Ojalá no Ignoren esto**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima chaou**_


	2. Chapter 2 Deseos & Felicidad

_**H**_ _ **íbridos del Cielo**_

 **Capitulo 1 Deseo & Felicidad**

PoV Vali

Bueno pues yo les contare como fueron nuestros primeros años en el cielo, es cierto que Issei y yo éramos demonios bueno lo somos pero ya no en la gran mayoría ya que nuestras cartas como [Brave Saint] las tenemos desde los 2 años y además las que nos dio Gabriel-Sama eran especiales provocando que cualquier otro tipo de energía la purificara la mayor cantidad posible por eso Issei es 98% Ángel, 1% Caído y 1% Demonio, esto es bueno por el simple hecho de poder usar poder demoniaco, Issei tiene una gran inteligencia supongo que será porque es un Caído recuerdo en el momento que Gabriel-Sama nos hizo sus primeros sirvientes aunque nos trató más como sus propios hijos pero veía que le ponía más atención a Issei, eso nunca me ha importado en si nos trata igual y no hay diferencias entre nosotros pero eso era un cariño diferente al que yo recibía.

Ahora recordemos como inició nuestra vida en el Cielo.

Flash Back:

-Michael creo que hicimos un gran error- decía Uriel algo preocupado.

-¿Por qué lo dices Uriel Hermano?- Dijo el Serafín más poderoso del cielo.

-¿Qué dirán los demás Ángeles cuando se enteren que La Mujer Más Poderosa Del Cielo tiene como "Siervos", si es que podemos llamarlos así a dos demonios que además de eso poseen dos de las [Longinus] más poderosas de todas y aparte son unos bebes?- Dijo Uriel con el semblante serio.

-Pues qué más podemos decirles a las personas Uriel ellos son unos niños que no tienen dónde ir que fueron desterrados por las [Facciones] de los Caídos y los Demonios, y ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los hubiéramos dejado y alguien con malas intenciones los usa para destruir a todas las [Facciones], mejor los tenemos aquí y puede que hasta los Mismos Ángeles de más bajo nivel que nosotros los acepten como unos de los nuestros, eso si yo los voy a cuidar, unos bebes deben ser cuidados por una Mujer, los voy a educar a que sean buenos chicos y sepan que la Paz es lo que nosotros los Ángeles anhelamos, y en futuro cuando dominen sus poderes de Ángeles y Demonios se los dejemos a Dulio y el los entrene en el ámbito de las [Longinus]- Dijo Gabriel tranquila cargando en cada brazo a los niños.

-Está decidido mañana les presentaremos a los demás Ángeles estos dos pequeños niños que nos ayudaran con la Paz que tanto Anhelamos- Dijo Raphael sonriente.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Esa fue la primera parte de cómo fuimos aceptados completamente por los 4 [Serafines] ya que el tonto de Issei les contó la parte mínima del primer suceso pero… Cuando nos presentaron a los demás Ángeles ellos no concordaron el primer pensamiento que los [Serafines], ellos pensaban que fuimos enviados para destruir el cielo, que también deberían matarnos por tener a los dos Dragones Celestiales adentro, en fin todos los Ángeles nos trataban como Blasfemia en ese momento hasta que Michael-Sama los callo.

 _ **Flash Back:**_

-A ver ya basta, hermanos se supone que los reuní aquí para que conocieran a los nuevos súbditos de mi querida hermana Gabriel ella les ha tomado un cariño muy extremo que hasta ella misma decidió entrenarlos y educarlos, y así es como le contestan a nuestra querida hermana que ha velado por ustedes más de lo que ustedes lo han hecho en toda su santa vida- dijo Michael decepcionado

-Créannos que nuestra hermana está muy feliz con ellos Dulio los encontró en Venecia tirados sin nada que comer en la basura, el lo dudó por un momento pero decidió traerlos con nosotros para ver qué haríamos, nosotros sabemos cuáles son las consecuencias de la hibridación por eso hicimos una modificación a las [Brave Saints] y es que ahora todas las cartas cuando alguno de nosotros decida convertir a alguien en Ángel a la hora de hacer el pacto se purificara el cuerpo y alma de cualquier especie la Mayor cantidad en Ángel- dijo Raphael

-A lo cual funcionó estos dos pequeños pudieron morir por la hibridación pero aquí están y ellos pueden crear la Paz que nosotros los Ángeles hemos estado buscando toda la vida desde que nuestro Señor murió- El siguiente en hablar fue Uriel

-A ellos yo los cuidaré, por lo mínimo acéptenlos, hay que darles la oportunidad de ser felices nosotros los somos, ellos también pueden serlo-dijo Gabriel al borde de las lagrimas.

-Yo en honor de todos los Ángeles le prometemos mi señora Gabriel que también cuidaremos de esos niños que no tienen la culpa de ser desechados por el inframundo en general y si quiere podemos ayudarlos a entrenar-Finalizó un ángel de 8 Alas.

En fin después de eso pasaron alrededor de 3 años en donde nosotros apenas éramos unos mocosos sin remedio más Issei yo era y soy tranquilo pero el hacia cada desastre por un montón de cosas que ni sabría contarlas pero no fue hasta la edad de 7 años cuando empezamos a mostrar signos de poder mágico y así fue como empezó el entrenamiento.

 _ **Flash Back**_

-Vali vamos con Gabriel-Nee ella sabrá el porqué brillamos muchos y sentimos que somos mucho más fuertes que antes andale sigueme- decía un pelo castaño-platino a un chico de su misma edad pero albino

-¡Agh! Issei calmate por dios que no sabes cuándo apagarte haces mucho más ruido que lo normal, se que es extraño que nuestros cuerpos brillen pero vamos con más calma ni que nos fuéramos a morir somos Ángeles más bien los más jóvenes por eso no nos va a pasar nada- dijo Vali algo relajado

-Pero Vali no sabemos cuándo es nuestro primer día de entrenamiento como Ángeles yo ya quiero ser uno libre y andar por el mundo Humano con Dulio-Nii y que nos lleve a probar esa extraña comida pero que sabe extremadamente rica, así que corre- Issei no le dio tiempo de decir algo a Vali porque salió más disparado que Flash dándole la vuelta al mundo.

-Ya voy- dijo valí algo irritado

Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que encontraron a su objetivo que es su "Hermana mayor" y lo primero que hizo el caído-ángel fue abrazar a Gabriel

-Gabriel-Nee que crees Vali y yo estamos brillando y sentimos que somos un poco más fuertes crees que nuestro poder de Ángel ya está despertando porqué de ser así tu prometiste que nos ibas a entrenar y yo estoy muy emocionado de que nos entrenes, o acaso te vas a ir y no vas enseñarnos- esto último lo dijo algo triste

-Issei ¿Cómo que estás brillando? Si tu y Vali no están aptos para que despierten sus poder de Ángel así que ¿Por qué no van a jugar mientras yo término? Así le digo a Uriel que los cheque al rato- dijo Gabriel sin prestar atención a Issei y Valí que en realidad estaban brillando ahora más fuerte.

-Pero Gabriel-Nee de verdad estamos brillando que no te has dado cuenta que parecemos focos de conciertos de Coldplay cuando cantan A SkyFull of Stars- Dijo Vali ahora con Cara de pokerfsce porque ella no les había puesto atención.

-Ah lo siento chicos es que estaba algo ocupada-Volteando a ver- ¡Madre de todos los dioses! ¿Cómo es que brillan tanto si esto no es posible a suedad- Exclamó y pregunto Gabriel algo exaltada

-¡Te lo dijimos Gabriel-Nee!- exclamaron ambos chicos

-Uriel ven ahora es algo serio- dijo Gabriel

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Se que es bastante corto pero ando en proyectos y tengo que escribir a mano un marco teórico de 15 hojas a mano**

 **Aclaración**

 **Después de todo no va a ser harem por el hecho de que Todas las chicas a excepción de Gabriel Irina Serafall y Kuroka serán antagónicas para Issei y Valí.**

 **Puede que haya lemmon con ellas pero no serán pareja porque sino sería cambiar toda la temática de la historia y en está me estoy inspirando bastante.**

 **Para el Sábado o Domingo tengo el próximo capítulo**

 **Se despide Mark157issei**

 **Pd gracias a la colaboración de Itachi211 pasen por su perfil tiene buenas historias y es un buen amigo mío.**


End file.
